


I Bet My Life

by SpookyBren



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Derek, M/M, Nice Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBren/pseuds/SpookyBren
Summary: AU but everyone is still supernatural.Derek is blind and needs an assistant to help with daily life since his uncle recently moved. He ends up hiring a sarcastic ball of energy named Stiles.Stiles develops a huge crush on super attractive Derek and Derek can’t help but develop feeling for Stiles as well, but he won’t admit that.





	1. Daredevil?

**Author's Note:**

> Heeyyy this is my first Teen Wolf fic, let me know what you think!!

‘ _I’m a 32 year old blind male looking for a personal assistant to help with daily activities, such as cooking, cleaning, laundry, etc._

_You will be paid well.’_

Derek listens to it back, decides it’s decent enough, and hits the enter key.

‘Add has been posted’ his computer says robotically. Over the next couple days he gets a couple replies and sets up interviews with the applicants, no one stands out though.

He huffs to himself and is about to give up and just hire someone from a caregiver company when his email dings. ‘You’ve got mail’ it says.

“Open email” Derek calls.

“Hello, my name is Stiles and I’m interested in the assistant job you have posted. I’m basically free all the time so email me back or give me a call any time. Thanks.”

——

When Stiles arrives the next day Derek can’t help but feel doubtful but nevertheless he puts on a smile and opens the door.

“Hello” Derek says and sticks out his hand for stiles to shake.

“Hello sir, I’m stiles”

“Come on in Stiles, and please call me Derek” Derek says as he steps aside to let stiles by, and closes the door behind him.

“Follow me” he says and walks towards the living room.

“Sit anywhere you like” Derek sits himself down on one end of the couch and Stiles sits on the single chair to the side.

“So uh, How old are you?” Derek asks.

“Twenty one”

“Are you in school at all?”

“No, I though about FBI school but I’m not so great with blood” Well that surprised Derek.

“Have you ever been an assistant before?” He asks.

“Um, kind of, my dad’s the sheriff and I’ve helped out around the station, you know filing, making food, getting coffee” Derek nods along.

“Okay, this is more of a personal assistant job, some cooking, light cleaning, laundry, daily life sort of things. My uncle used to help me but he recently got a great job offer in New York. I have a maid come once a week so the cleaning isn’t much, really just dishes. Are you up for that?”

“Yes, of course, I mean I like helping people and it beats working at McDonald’s“ that earned a chuckle from Derek.

“Alright, that’s about all I need to know, or all I can think of right now. Do you have any questions for me? Don’t worry about being offensive, I’ve heard it all”

“Do you work from home?”

“Yes, I’m a writer”

“A writer?” Stiles asks, confused. Derek chuckled a bit.

“I have a Braille key board for my computer, and the computer can talk to me” The two talked for a little while longer and Derek decided he would give the kid a try. He seemed responsible enough and happy to do it so really what more could he ask for. They exchanged phone number and then Stiles was on his way.

———-

The next day Stiles gets to Derek’s twenty minutes early so he sits in it car and waits until he’s only about five minutes early and then goes and knocks on the door. Derek opens it with a smile and lets him in.

“Hey”

“You smell different” Derek says. Stiles pauses and his brain kind of implodes.

“W-what?”

“I mean— from yesterday— Uh.. since I’m blind my other senses are stronger. Sorry if that made you uncomfortable” Derek shuffles forward and close the door and then turns to Stiles.

“Oh right, it’s fine dude. I kind of forgot to go laundry so I borrowed my friend Scott’s hoodie” Derek smirks.

“I hope you won’t forget to do mine” he chuckles with a smile, barring his perfect white teeth.

“Well I’m getting paid to do yours so it’s at the top of my list”

“Oh good” Derek says with a hint of sarcasm.

“Hey mind if I turn on the lights?” Stiles asks and Derek mentally face palms himself.

“Shit Sorry. I’m not actually completely blind, I can see some light, but it’s easier if I just go off of natural light because then I can see where the windows are and go off of that. Just turn on whatever you need” He heard stiles move away, probably looking for a light switch, and then a couple flicking sounds.

“Ohh I guess I just assumed that everyone who’s blind can’t see anything at all”Derek chuckles.

“It’s quite the opposite actually, most blind people have remaining vision”

“Ohh, So why don’t you have like, a guide dog? Wouldn’t that be easier?”

“I can’t even do my own laundry, I don’t think I’m responsible enough to have a dog, a forty-five thousand dollar guide dog at that”

“Ooh that makes sense actually.” Stiles laughed.

“So I don’t need you to stay long today, my friend is taking me out for dinner, and I already had breakfast so I just need some laundry done and lunch made”

“Okay cool, Well I guess I’ll start on laundry and then lunch”

“Sounds good, thanks” Derek shows Stiles around and grabs his laundry from his bedroom and hands it to him. After Stiles find the detergent and such Derek leaves him and goes back to the living room to continue writing. After starting the laundry Stiles makes Derek lunch and then finishes the laundry. Derek finds himself drifting from his writing and just listening to Stiles move around and hum to himself. When he finishes the dishes Stiles lets him know that he all finished with everything and Derek thanks him and hands him an envelope.

“You wanna count it to make sure I got the right amount?”

“Oh uh, yep all there. Thanks”

“Bye Stiles, see you tomorrow” Stiles says his goodbye and then Derek hears him leave and sighs to himself.

———

Derek usually liked to have the mornings to himself so he could wake up and shower in peace. He liked making his own breakfast too, it wasn’t too complicated to make cereal or toast or something like that. And coffee, Derek likes coffee.

But he woke up late today and apparently only manages to shower and get to the kitchen before Stiles arrives and is startled by the sound of the doorbell.

“Shit” he hisses as three mugs fall from the cupboard and shatter around his feet. He flinches as part of one hits his foot and stumbles to the side, and feeling a shard cut into the bottom of his foot.

“Eerrr!” He growls in pain. “Ah ah!” He tries to move but steps on another piece.

“Fuck! Come on!”

“Derek? Are you okay?” He hears Stiles ask, muffled through the door, and freezes in place.

“Uh come in! There’s a key under the plant!” He calls out, he hears the key in the lock and the door open and Stiles walks in.

“Are you okay? Where are you?”

“Kitchen”

“Oh my god what happened?”

“Um, apparently I can’t function on my own”

“Dude don’t say that. Here, hold on” he says, grabbing the broom from beside the fridge and sweeping the shards to the side. He then grabs Derek’s arm to move him forward carefully.

“No wait!” Stiles immediately releases his grasp.

“What?”

“I— I Uh stepped on s—some” Derek groans.

“Oh shit. Okay— okay hold on, stay there— stay still” Derek nods and holds his arms in an X across his chest, with balled up fists to hide his claws. Stiles sweeps up the rest of the shards and dumps them into the trash and then he grabs a cushion off of the couch and places it on the ground next to Derek.

“Here, sit down, I put a cushion right beside you” he says and guide Derek down slowly. “Do you have a first aid kit?”

“It’s fine, just pull out the shards” Great, how is he going to explain how they healed so quickly once the shard are out?

“Derek these need to be cleaned and bandaged”

Shit shit shit Derek thinks, he can’t shift in front of Stiles. He tries to control his breathing and calm down. He didn’t realize his eye where already glowing red.

Derek feels Stiles take his hands in his own and tries to pull away but Stiles grips them tighter.

“Derek, let go” he says softly. Derek frowns his eyebrows and breathes deep for a moment.

“It’s okay” He slowly unclenches his hands and hisses as his claws leave his flesh.

“Good” Stiles coos and then Derek jerks his hands away and hisses again as he feels a cold sensation and then stinging. Stiles mumbles a sorry but pulls them back and cleans the other on as well.

“You’re not freaking out” Derek states in a low voice.

“Derek, my best friend is a werewolf” he chuckles.

“Scott?”

“Yes, Scott”

“I knew I smelt something different” Derek mumbles.

“You’re an alpha” Stiles states.

“My eye are glowing?”

“Yup” Derek calms down and his claws disappear and his eyes turn back to green.

“Your feet are all healed up now” Stiles says and helps Derek stand.

“Thank you” Stiles mhms and leads him to the couch.

“Sit, I’ll make you something to eat”

“Could you— Uh could you make some coffee too?”

“Course. Don’t be afraid to ask me to do things, that’s what I’m here for. You aren’t bossing me around” Derek nods, agreeing and reaches for his laptop.


	2. Okie Dokie Mr. Wolfy

Stiles has been working for Derek for a couple weeks and he actually enjoys it a lot. Not only is Derek super attractive and it makes Stiles a little weak in the knees but he’s also very intelligent and funny, and the man can have a whole conversation with just his eyebrows. 

Stiles talks about his dad a lot. He doesn’t mean to but it just happens.  
He tries to ask Derek about his family but Derek kind of shuts down and changes the subject when he brings it up. 

——

After he leaves Derek’s for the day he goes to Scott’s apartment. They play videos games and order pizza. After they get bored of Mario Cart, they put a movie on and dig into the second box of pizza.

“So how’s that guy you’re working for?”

“He’s really attractive Scott, like the most attractive”

“The most huh?”

“Yup”

“More attractive than me?” Stiles barks with laughter.

“Oohh yes” he says.

“Man it’s the crooked jawline isn’t it?” Scott fake pouts.

“Hey you know I love your jawline”

“And he’s a werewolf too?” 

“Yeah weird right?” Stiles says with a mouth full of pizza crust.

“What’s his name?”

“Derek Hale” Scott chokes on his pizza and sits up straight.

“Derek Hale?!”

“Yeah, why is that so shocking?” Stiles asks and follows his Scott’s actions and sits up as well.

“You don’t remember?”

“Dude, remember what?” Stiles questions.

“The Hale family fire?” Stiles pauses and thinks for a moment, wracking his brain and then his eyes almost bulge out of his skull.

“Oh my god, I totally forgot”

“Yeah, only like three of them got out”

When he gets home late, Stiles goes straight to his computer and spends most of the night researching the Hale fire. He doesn’t get much sleep even after he decides to get into bed.

——

“Hey, I need to go to the grocery store, would you mind coming with me?“ Derek asks as soon as he lets Stiles into the house.

“Why don’t you just get it delivered?”

“I like to do what a I can myself, but obviously I need an extra set of eyes to make sure I’m getting the right things. You have a car right? I’ll pay for gas”

“Oh, yeah okay no problem”

“Great just let me get dressed” Derek says and then goes up and disappears into his room. When he comes back down and Stiles turns to him he tries to stifle a giggle.

“What?” Derek asks, his eyebrows knitted together.

“Uh, your shirt’s inside out”

“Awh come on, really?”

“Yeah” Stiles chuckles. Derek leans his cane against the wall and pulls off his shirt, turns it inside right, and then pulls it back over his head and down his abdomen. Stiles stood frozen with his mouth agape, starring at Derek in shock and amazement. Derek tried to hide a smirk while listening to Stiles’ heartbeat.

“Ready to go?” He asked nonchalantly.

“Uh- Yeah- yep I’m ready to go” This guy is going to be the death of him. Derek takes his elbow and Stiles leads him out to his car. 

——-

“Try not to run me into anything” Derek teases, as he grasps the cart handle. Stiles gasps dramatically.

“I would do no such thing!” He says and hits a display 2.5 seconds later.

“Stiles”

“Starting now” Derek snorts.

“Okay I need to go to the meat section first”

“Okie dokie Mr. wolfy”

“Oh my god” Derek huffs. Stiles leads him to the meat and Derek asks him to pick out some stakes and chicken breasts. Stiles take a while, looking at all of them, poking some on them, shaking a couple, who knows why. Derek’s eyebrows frown while he listens to the wired meat noises. Eventually Stiles settles on two packs.

“These ones look good” Stiles says and places them into the cart.

“Alright, now milk”

——-

After all the shopping was done they go back to Derek’s house and Stiles helps put everything away. They picked up lunch on the way, and Derek insists that Stiles stays and eats with him.

“Can I ask you a question?” Stiles breaks the silence. Derek tenses up.

“it’s not about your family” Derek sighs.

“Sure”

“You’re an alpha, why don’t you have a pack?”

“My family was my pack” Stiles heart dropped and Derek heard it.

“Oh. Sorry, I didn’t mean to—“

“It’s fine” Derek says and they both fall silent.

“I’m gonna go clean up” Stiles mumbles and shuts himself away in the kitchen. He’s so stupid. Why would he ask that, obviously his family would have been pack. After a while Derek enters the kitchen too.

“You smell like anxiety” Derek states softly, making stiles spin around to face him.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bring up your family it’s just that Scott has a pack and it’s not just his blood family members. I wasn’t thinking and—“

“Stiles, calm down. I’m not mad. I don’t know why I haven’t formed a new pack, I know it’s important for an alpha but part of my feels like I would be trying to replace them”

“You wouldn’t be replacing hem, nothing could do that. It’s just, you’re always here alone, and if you had a pack you wouldn’t need to hire someone to help you with everything. Don’t you get lonely?” Derek stays quiet for a moment, thinking.

“Yeah, but I have you now so I’m got alone all the time”

“You could meet our pack, I mean if you wanted to”

“I think that would be okay” Derek says, the sides of his mouth twitching as if he was trying not to smile.

“I’ll let them know” Stiles does smile and Derek can hear it in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s kind of short, let me know what you think!


	3. I’m A Sleepwalker

“Sheriff?” Sheriff Stilinski hears his radio sound. He sighs and puts his sandwich down, picks up he radio and brings it up to his mouth.

“Yes, go for Sheriff” he says.

“There’s been a disturbance at the old Hale house. Someone reported seeing a figure and something glowing as they drove by. You are the closes unit” Sheriff frowns, knitting his eyebrows together.

“Alright, I’ll go check it out. Stand by” Sheriff drives the short distance to the Hale house and put his car in park. Leaving the lights on and pointing forward. He steps out and cautiously makes his way up to the house, flashlight in hand.

“Hello? Sheriff’s office, make yourself known”he calls out. He hears shuffling and put a hand on his gun, ready to draw it. A figure moves into the doorway beside him, he turns and draws his gun at the same time and points it at the figure. Glowing red eyes stare back at him and then the figure steps into the moon light.

“Derek?”

“I— I used to— to live here” he mumbles. Sheriff puts his gun away and steps closer to Derek.

“I know son. But we should get you back home, to where you live now” he says and gently take a hold of Derek’s arm.

“It burned down— My uncle saved me— but my eyes— She did something to them— I couldn’t heal” Sheriff looks at Derek with a disturbed look on his face.

“Come on” he said softly as he leads Derek to his patrol car. He put Derek in the passenger seat and then pulls out his phone.

“Dad? It’s” Stiles pauses, probably looking at the time. “Three in the morning. Is everything okay?”

“No, I found Derek at his old house, I think he’s been sleep walking. Can you come pick him up?” Well he’s awake now.

“I’ll be right there”

——-

After transferring Derek from the Sheriff’s car to Stiles’ Jeep, Stiles shuts the passenger door and turns to his dad.

“Thanks for calling me and not taking him in”

“How did he even get out here?” Sheriff asks in a hushed tone.

“I don’t know, muscle memory?”

“He said something about his eyes” Stiles frowns.

“What?”

“Something about a woman, she did something to his eyes he said. Has he told you how he lost his sight?”

“No, I haven’t asked. I just assumed it was from the fire” Sheriff sighs.

“Alright. Take him home, and maybe stay there with him just in case”

“Dad I can’t just stay at his place without permission“

“He’s in no state to be alone right now, it’s either that or I take him to the hospital. If he has an issue with it later he can talk to me”

“Should I ask him? About his eyes?”

“Do you think he would tell you?”

“I don’t know”

——-

When Derek wakes up he’s confused when he hears a second heartbeat but as he enters the living proof he recognizes stiles’ scent. He stands there for a moment and then clears his throat.

Stiles flinches awake and realizes Derek is standing at the bottom of the stairs, both hand propped on his cane, leaning on it facing him.

“Jesus” he breathes.

“What are you doing here?”

“Uh, you were sleep walking last night, my dad found you, told me to bring you home and stay to make sure you were okay”

“Do you— can you stay a while longer?” He asks, making his way over to the couch. Stiles scooches over so he can sit in his usual spot.

“Yea of course, do you want me to make some food?”

Derek shakes his head. “we can just order something.” Derek hands the phone to Stiles and they decide on what to order. Stiles places it and then puts a movie on.

“You don’t have a lot of DVDs”

“I don’t watch a lot of tv or movies but also a lot of them don’t come With auditory description. All those ones do so pick whatever you want”

——

After they finish eating, Stiles cleans up and when he comes back he notices Derek nodding off. Stiles couldn’t blame him, after all he didn’t get much sleep last night. The first move was just ending so he put in a new one and then sit back down, he takes one of the throw pillows and put it in his lap and then gently tries to pull Derek to lay down.

“What are you doing?”

“Might as well lay down, you shouldn’t sleep sitting up, it’s not good for your back. Just ask my dad” he chuckles a little bit. Derek sighs and gives in and allows Stiles to pull him down so his head is laying on the pillow in Stiles’ lap. As Stiles runs his finger through Derek’s hair, waiting for him to fall asleep, he just admires his features. His jawline, his eyelashes, he facial hair, the bridge of his nose. He zones while out tracing them with his eyes.

When he comes to, and fines Derek snoring softly he carefully gets up and places Derek’s head back onto the pillow. He does some cleaning and when he finishes he stands by the couch awkwardly. Should he stay? Should he leave? He decides to stay and watch tv quietly just until Derek wakes up.

“What are you watching?” Derek mumbles with a coarse, tired voice.

“Uh, shameless. Is it too loud? Did I wake you up?”

“No it’s fine. Why are you still here?” Derek says and realizes that it sounded a bit harsh. “I mean— not that I want you to leave. Just— you don’t have to stay and babysit me” He says while sitting up.

“I Uh— I didn’t want to leave while you were sleeping in case you needed something” 

“Thanks, but you should go home now.”

“Yeah, okay. I can make you some dinner before I go?”

“Thanks but I’ll be fine” Derek chuckles. 

“Alright. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeyy! I hope everyone is enjoying this. Let me know what you think!


	4. Pack Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance it’s kinda short, it’s kind of a filler.

“Hey we’re having a pack meeting tonight. Do you want to come?” Derek freezes, panicking a little inside.

“Um— no pressure, just Y’know, if you want to”

“Okay”

“Okay like no pressure or okay like okay you want to go?” Derek frowned in confusion because what the fuck did Stiles just say?

“Okay, I’ll go”

“Wait really?”

“Yes Stiles, I’ll go”

“Well great!”

————-

As they walk up to Scott’s apartment, Derek takes in all the different scents, and hears six extra heartbeats along with Stiles’ and his own.

“Dude I can hear your heartbeat and I’m human” Derek sighs. “Calm down, they’ll love you”

“Hey Stiles, Guys Stiles is Here!” Scott says as he opens the door.

“Hey dude”

“Stiles! Hey!” Lydia says excitedly, And pulls him into a hug.

“Hey Lyds. Um everyone this is Derek” he announces as he leads Derek in.

“Hey Derek, I’m Scott” 

“Right, Hey” Derek says and sticks out his hand, which Scott shakes.

“Would you two stop making out and come say hi” Jackson and Ethan pull apart with a laugh.

“Oh hey finally some eye candy” Ethan says as he jumps up and makes his way over, leaving Jackson still sitting on the floor.

“Oh my god” Stiles huffs. Derek blushes and tries to hid a smirk.

“Hi, I’m Ethan” he says flirtatiously. When Jackson joins them he flicks Ethan’s ear.

“Hey!”

“I’m the only eye candy you get” he growls seductively.

“Um hey I gotta use the bathroom wanna help?” Ethan says and pulls Jackson with him towards the bathroom.

“Hey! No fucking in my bathroom!” Scott yells, going after them.

“We’re not going to fuck!”

“No blowjobs either! You know what to sexual activity at all! I was generous to let you two suck each other’s faces!” Scott says, pushing both of them back over to the living room.

“Damn” Jackson says disappointed, while Ethan pouts.

“Wow, sorry about them, they’re in heat apparently” Stiles says, making Derek snort. Parrish walks into the room looking through a box of tea.

“Hey Lyds, What’s kind do you want? Kira brought—“ he stops when he looks up and sees Stiles and Derek.

“Oh, hey Stiles”

“Who’s that?” Derek asks Stiles quietly.

“That’s Parrish, Hey Parrish” Parrish nods a hello to Stiles and puts down the tea, moving closer to them.

“Parrish?” Derek questions.

“Uh, Jordan, but everyone calls me Parrish. Nice you meet you Derek”

“He works with my dad” Stiles adds.

“Hey” Derek says and shakes Parrish’s hand.  
They all sit down and get comfortable in couples around the living room.

“Stiles are you the only human here?” Derek asks.

“Yup. Scott and Ethan are werewolves, like you, Jackson is part kanima part werewolf, Kira is a kitsune, Lydia is a banchy, and Parrish is a hell hound” Derek’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

“Wow, how are you still alive?” Derek jokes.

“I’m Batman” Stiles say in a a low Batman voice, this earns him a flick to the ear from Jackson.

“Not exactly Stillinski” he laughs.

“Um Ow!” Stiles pouts. Derek faintly smells pain coming from him.

“Scott” Lydia says.

“What?” He questions, as he turns to her. She doesn’t say anything, just stares forward. Scott’s eyes, and everyone else’s, follow hers and land on Derek’s red ones.

“Derek” Stiles says softly.

“Yeah?”

“Your eyes are glowing”

“Wait you still can’t see when you shift?” Scott asks.

“No” Derek states. Scott frowns.

“How is that possible? You should be able to see with your alpha eyes” Derek shifts uncomfortably and clears his throat.

“Wolfs bane” he says.

“Wolfs bane?” Scott questions, eyebrows knitting together.

“Yes. Yellow wolfs bane, it got in my eyes, doesn’t heal”

“Shit” Parish whispers. Derek laughs dryly.

“Yeah” After a while of awkward silence Ethan pipes up.

“So Uh, what are we doing tonight?” He asks.

“Um we were thinking about just keeping it low key tonight, order some food, play games, watch a couple movies” Scott says and Kira nods along with him.

They all talk, catching up until the pizza arrives and then they all get comfortable and eat as they watch. Scott says he’ll turn on the audio description, to which Derek denies and says it’s fine he’s seen this one before so he knows the gist.

——-

When Stiles pulls up outside Derek’s place, he helps Derek inside.

“Can I take you on a date?” He asks. Stiles stares at him with his mouth agape.

“What?” Stiles more states than asks. Derek smirks and stalks over to him, his boots touching the toes of Stiles’ shoes.

“A date” he repeats.

“Uuhh— I mean, yeah, yes” Stiles stutters, making Derek smile.

“Great. How’s tomorrow night?” Stiles nods but then remembers Derek can’t see him.

“Um good, tomorrow’s good”

“Good” Derek says smugly. “You can have the day off, I’ll pick you up at seven”

“Pick me up? Derek you can’t drive”

“I can hire a car Stiles”

“Oh right. Um okay”

“Great, see you tomorrow” Stiles agrees and stumbles his way out of Derek’s apartment and to his Jeep. 

“Oh my god, I’m going on a date with Derek Hale”


	5. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I’m already working on the next chapter though so it shouldn’t be too long of a wait for that one!

“You’re going on a date with Derek?!” Scott almost chokes on his coke.

“Yes. And I’m freaking out dude”

“When’s the date?”

“Tonight! Have you not been listening to anything I’ve been saying? Scott Put down the damn videos games!”

“Alright. Sorry”

“Dude the closes thing to a date I’ve been on is third wheeling with you and Kira. I mean what do I wear on a date?”

“Why are you asking me? You should ask Lydia” Stiles pauses a moment and looks Scott up and down.

“Yeah You’re probably right”

———

“Where are you going?” Lydia asks.

“I don’t know he wouldn’t tell me”

“Well by the amount he pays you, I’d assume it’s somewhere nice. So you need to wear something nice, that means no blue jeans or tshirts” She says, looking him up and down, giving a disgusted look at his outfit.

“What’s wrong with this?” Stiles asks kind of wounded.

“Come on, I’m taking you shopping” Lydia says, grabbing his sleeve.

“Lydia” Stiles groans as she pulls him out the door.

———-

After trying on many shirts, jackets and pants, they settled on some dark slim fit jeans, a nice sweater and a blazer over top for the date, and of course Lydia didn’t stop there, she bought him a couple more outfits as well.

“Lydia you didn’t have to get me all this” Lydia laughed.

“Have you seen your closet, you needed some nice clothes”

“Well you’re right Derek does pay me well, so I could have gotten them myself” Stiles tries, but Lydia stopped and looked at him seriously.

“Stiles I wanted to” she said softly with a smile. A smile grew on Stiles’ face as well and he pulled Lydia into a hug.

“Thanks Lyds”

—————-

Later, right on time, there’s a knock at Stiles’ door, he panics a little and checks his reflection in the mirror one more time before heading over to the door and opening it. 

“Hey” Derek says, with a smile. Stiles takes in his appearance, he wearing something similar to Stiles, good he’s not over or under dressed. 

“Hey” Stiles says shyly as he turns and locks the door. 

“You look nice” Derek says. Stiles almost thanks him but then he laughs out loud.

“Do I?” He asks as he leads Derek back to the car. Now that he’s close enough to Derek he can small his cologne, and damn does it smell good.

“Yeah, did you do something different with your hair?” Derek smirks.

“Yeah, I shaved my head” 

“You didn’t actually did you?”

“No! I had a buzz cut in high school, it was not good”

“Good, it gives me something to grab onto then” Derek says nonchalantly, making Stiles blush.

———

“Derek this is too fancy” Stiles whispers.

“No it’s not, you help me out so much, you deserve to be fancy for once” Derek chuckles.

“You pay me to do that” Stiles chuckles.

“I want to treat you” Derek says. “Now, where’s the front desk?” Stiles sighs and leads him to the hostess.

“Welcome, do you have a reservation?” She asks.

“Yes, It should be under Hale” Derek says.

“Ah here it is, right this way” Stiles follows her, bringing Derek along. They’re lead to a nice private little booth in the corner. They decide to sit beside one another, with the table corner between them, rather than across from each other. The booths are a deep red leather and the table is brown with gold detailing, there are a couple candles lit in the centre of the table and a dim light above their heads.

“This is nice” Stiles says

“My uncle used to take me here for special occasions. The only problem is there’s no braille on the menu, can you read it to me? They change it up sometimes.”

“Yeah of course” Stiles reads out the items to him, and Derek finally decides on a stake.

“Really I had to read the whole menu and you decide on a stake, do you ever eat anything else?” Derek chuckles.

“Werewolf Stiles” he reminds.

“Right”

“What are you getting?”

“Pasta”

“Of course, do you ever eat anything else?” Derek teases.

“Yes, I eat burgers, and fries, and cereal”

“Oh my bad” Derek says sarcastically. They both order and Stiles talks about random shit until their food arrives.

“Wow this is fancy pasta” Stiles says, making Derek laugh.

“It’s a fancy place” he says, cutting into his steak.

———

After their meal Derek grabs the bill, Stiles tries to split it or at least pay the tip but Derek shirts him down.

“I asked you out, I pay” he says simply.

“I’m glaring at you right now”

“You’re cute when you glare”

“Sure I am” Stiles laughs. “A blind guy thinks I’m cute” he says, Derek chuckles.

“Sure does” he says. “Ready to get out of here?” 

“I don’t know, you might have to carry me out ‘cause I think I’m going into a food coma”

———

“This was really nice, I had a good time. Thank you.” Stiles says as they walk back to the car.

“I had a good time too, thanks for accompanying me” They stood in silence for a moment. “Can I kiss you?” Derek finally asks. Stiles is kind of shocked but also blushing real hard because hell yeah.

“Yes” he says. Derek smiles, and reaches his hand out, finding Stiles’ face he places his thumb on his chin, right below his bottom lip and guides his own lips to Stiles’. Stiles closes his eyes and melts not the kiss when Derek’s lips connect with his. 

“Do you want to go back to mine for a bit? Watch a movie?”

“Yeah, oh! Can we get some snacks though?” Derek laughs.

“Sure” he says as they get into the car. Derek leans forward to talk to the driver. “Could you stop at a grocery store on the way?”

“Of course sir”

When they arrive at the grocery store, Stiles gets out of the car first and then Derek gets out, Stiles offers his elbow and Derek takes it, as they enter the store Stiles pulls Derek toward the ice cream, and then to the candy isle.

“Hey slow down, I’m blind remember?” Derek laughs.

———-

When they got back to Derek’s place, they picked a movie and Derek set it up while Stiles put together some ice cream bowls. 

Derek could feel Stiles’ eyes on him, he scooped some ice cream with his spoon and slowly brought it up to his mouth, he hears Stiles’ heart beat speed up as he slowly pulls the spoon from his mouth, and then repeats the action. He smirks.

“Like what you see?” He asks, turning his head to face Stiles. The next thing he feels is hands on either side of his face and then lips touching his own. He moves his hand up to lightly grab Stiles’ chin, and deepened the kiss.

Derek pulls Stiles into his lap and they grind against each other for a while

Stiles reaches for his jeans and pops the button open.

Derek takes hold of Stiles’ waist with both hands and softly pushes him away and moves him off of his lap. Stiles makes a confused noise.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry, I can’t” Derek whispers, trying to catch his breath.

“Shit— I’m sorry, I should have asked”

“Hey, no, trust me I want to, I though I could, I just— I can’t right now”

“Derek, you’re shaking” Derek growls in frustration and gets up and punches a wall, making Stiles flinch and look at him with wide eyes. Derek hears his heart beat speed up so he goes back over to the couch and sits down.

“I’m sorry” he says. “When I was a teenager, I had a girlfriend, she was older. She hurt me, and tormented me for years after.”

“Did she— rape you?” Stiles asks.

“Technically. I mean it was consensual at the time, but I was 15 and she was in her 20s, so technically I couldn’t consent, legally. But now that I think about it as an adult, it disgusts me that I allowed it to happen, she was a grown woman for God’s sake, I was 15”

“Derek, It wasn’t your fault, she manipulated and groomed you. And don’t be sorry for not doing anything with me, take your time, I can wait”

“Thanks” Derek whispers. Derek pulls Stiles into his side and Stiles snuggles against him, they stay like this until the movie ends and then Derek walks Stiles out to a new car waiting to take him home. Derek pulls Stiles into a hug.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Derek asks once he pulls away.

“Of course” Stiles whispers.


End file.
